the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightning Chakra Mode
'Description' The user wraps their body in a layer of lightning chakra which, instead of being used offensively, is used to electrically stimulate their nervous system. The technique speeds up neural synapses reaction time, and pushes physical prowess to the absolute limit allowing for tremendous raw speed. The technique has different levels of activation each visibly depicted by the users hair which stands up when the technique is activated to the fullest. The higher the level, the higher the speed the user can achieve. This is a (not yet approved) CPE RU. Requirements: Jonin Rank Lightning Release 'Jutsu' Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the feats you can take under rank upgrade the page is about. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' Note 2 Note Harder: Supercharge costs are '''not' added since they depend on a character's CC, but upkeep costs are, after the description of each feat. '' Note 3 Note Harderer: Notes about special cases or factors, if not in the feat's description, will. Always. Be. After. The. Description. '' ''Note on abilities: Jutsu provide a Speed Stat Boost equal to half the CP spent on the jutsu (the numeric increase to be noted after each feat). The Stat Boost lasts one round (until the user's next turn) 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu Speed 1 Round' Lightning Release Body Flicker - An adaptation/improvement upon the basic Academy technique this jutsu floods the users' body with electricity to temporarily move faster then the eye can follow. +5 Speed Boost to Dodge for 1 turn Lightning Chop - Similar to the Flying Swallow technique though incapable of being sustained, the user surrounds their open hand with cutting Lightning Chakra for a devastating nintai strike Pain Fades - Some attacks simply can't be dodged so this technique allows the user to temporarily de-sensitize their nerves in anticipation of a strike Endurance, 10 CP Upkeep 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu Speed 1 Round' Lightning Shield - The user cloaks their body in electrical current to deflect attacks away from their bodies. CP Barrier, 10 CP Upkeep Lightning Lasso - The user gathers Lightning Chakra into a cable reminiscent of the Whip technique and launches it at an opponent. On contact the lasso will wrap around its target and constrict thus binding the target. Often used to capture fleeing enemies. Bind Mechanics, 10 CP upkeep Lightning Weaver's Grasp '- The user gathers strands of Lightning chakra into their palm, individually they are weaker then the thicker cable of the Lasso or Whip techniques but together they can bind enemies into submission. Unlike the lasso they cannot be thrown, requiring direct contact between the user and the target. Upon touching the target the strands form an intricate and constricting web around their body to prevent escape CP Bind, 10 CP upkeep, Nintai To Hit 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu Speed 1 Round Ultimate Lightning Armor - Armoring oneself entirely in lightning gives protection akin to plate mail without the accompanying weight allowing them to move at optimal speed for both attack and defense. CP Barrier, 20 CP Upkeep 'Known Users' User 1 User 2